Miroku Loves Sharpay
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: After InuYasha and the gang are blasted into another dimension, they must try to return their world. But Miroku has different plans!
1. Volume 1

**Miroku Loves Sharpay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, InuYasha, or any of their characters!**

Volume 1

InuYasha and gang were scoping around for jewel shards, as usual whenever a black cloud appeared before them. The cloud was pitching black, with a bluish purple colour in the middle! Uh-Oh! Everyone murmured, getting ready for a battle with whatever demon was going to appear. Shippo dove down behind InuYasha, "I'm hiding down here so InuYasha can face the demon and not me!" he yelled. InuYasha pounded Shippo on the head! "OW!" he bellowed, as the cloud began to move rapidly. Than unexpectedly, a shot of white light hit them and everything went black.

Feeling like several hours passed they awoke slowly. As they woke up they noticed something strange. The world looked more three dimensional than their anime-like world. They also noticed several buildings, and that they were in a weird big wide field. Kagome instantly recognized the terrain as a school ground, but not a familiar one. They than noticed several people coming towards them. "Well guys, looks like were not in Feudal Japan anymore!" InuYasha declared, about to draw his Tetsusaiga, "InuYasha they're just human" Kagome stated, as InuYasha drew his hand away from his sword.

Among the weird looking people, there was a boy with light brown hair, and seemed to be wearing basketball clothes, with the word "Wildcats" on them. A brunette olive-skinned girl appeared next to him, alongside a guy with poofy hair, and another guy wearing a hat, all eyes staring at InuYasha! As the people moved closer to the party, Miroku, one of InuYasha's companions, notices a blonde girl among the advancing crowd. The girl was wearing very fancy clothes and jewellery, along with high heels. Kagome instantly recognized the girl as a "queen bee" and backed away nervous.

But with Miroku, he was intensely mesmerized by the blonde girl's overwhelming good looks, and was no longer able to control himself. Flew at the girl and Sango, a woman travelling with InuYasha, saw him running for the blonde. "MIROKU! NO!" Sango screamed as she chased after Miroku. But it was too late, "Will you bear my children?" he asked, taking the blonde's hands.


	2. Volume 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or High School Musical

Volume 2

The blonde backed away nearly frightened, "MIROKU!" Sango screamed as she charged Miroku with her giant boomerang high over her head. Miroku started to panic, never seeing Sango act up like this before. "NO SANGO WAIT!" Miroku pleaded. Kagome, afraid Sango might go overboard and kill Miroku, knew what to do. "InuYasha!" she said, "I need you to do me a favour, SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SITBOY!" InuYasha took 9 crashes to the ground, shaking the Earth and causing Sango to fall over.

Everyone on the school ground erupted into laughter, seeing what happened to InuYasha. "WHAT THE H$% WAS THAT FOR?" InuYasha angrily shouted, "Sorry I had to do it before Sango did something stupid!" Kagome said, "This is Miroku's Fault, not mine!"

Kagome than turned to Miroku, "You're an embarrassment to nature you know that Miroku?" she shouted angrily. InuYasha walked straight up to Miroku and pounded him on the head. "Why would that girl want to bear your children anyways?" he shouted. Shippo, who was near Kagome, mumbled "at least I'm not the one getting the nuggie!"

Everyone on the playground was still laughing about InuYasha's misfortune, except the blonde, who was a little upset about what happened with Miroku. A boy wearing a hat came up to her, "Are you all right Sharpay?" the boy asked, "I'm fine Ryan!" Sharpay said. The light brown-haired boy in basketball clothes than appeared. "Those weirdo's are crazy!" the boy said, "we know they are Troy." Ryan replied. The olive-skinned brunette walked up next to Troy, "Troy who was that pervert?" she asked, "I don't know who it was Gabriella." Troy said, "But he is living in fantasy land." Troy continued, "Sharpay Evans is not an easy girl to land if you're looking for a date, It wasn't easy even for Zeke to get her." He said. The poofy-haired guy and a girl with Gabriella's skin tone and brown hair showed up. "Chad, Taylor, were just comforting Sharpay here after that traumatizing event." Troy said, "That man is out 'a control!" Chad said, followed by Taylor saying, "That is no way to treat a lady, let alone ask her out on a date.

The laughter on the playground suddenly halted whenever Mrs. Darbus appeared on the grounds, "What's going on here!" she shouted out, "Bolton, Danforth! You causing trouble again!" The crowd split apart to reveal InuYasha and his gang on the spot where there were holes in the ground caused by InuYasha's "sits." "You!" she shouted, "Look what you guys have done to these grounds!" Thinking InuYasha and that are students, Mrs. Darbus than says, "You all will spend a detention out here fixing these holes in the ground, and then you will join the others in detention painting sets!" and heads back into the school. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Ryan, along with Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha all glare at Miroku. "THANKS A LOT MIROKU!" They all yelled at the same time.


	3. Volume 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or HSM!**

Volume 3

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were filling in the holes created by all of Kagome's "Sit Commands" to InuYasha. Everyone was mad at Miroku, Kagome and Sango along with InuYasha and Shippo were Glaring at Miroku while they were serving the first Phase of their So-Called detention. Miroku shouted out, "Can give me a chance to explain myself?" No one responded, "That girl's looks were overwhelming for me! I couldn't control myself!" InuYasha couldn't take anymore of it, "LOOK MIROKU!" he shouted, "I HAVE JUST HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR WOMANIZING WAYS, IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!" Miroku simply shut up to InuYasha's screaming. "You know guys we have to try to find a way back to our world." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha, than turned to Miroku, "Than Miroku can pay for his actions once we get back."

"How would we do that?" InuYasha asked sarcastically, "He can face all the demons himself for a while we just collect jewel shards." Kagome Said. "WHAT!" Miroku screamed furiously, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" "You deserve to get this punishment, you went too far this time Miroku!" Sango shouted, "How in the h$# would a girl like that ever be compatible with you, look at the people of this world compared to us!" Miroku frowned, than nodded, "You have a point there" he said. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha continued to fill in the holes in the ground.

Inside the school in Mrs. Darbus's detention room Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan were serving detention building sets for the upcoming school play. "I can't believe this, were in here on count of that perverted Chinese man!" Chad blurted out, "I think he was Japanese, Chad!" Taylor corrected him. Troy than stepped in, "The country that bombed Pearl Harbour?" he asked, "Yes!" Taylor said, "But we had no trouble with Japan since they surrendered in 1945, in fact we're practically friends now." Gabriella than stepped forward, "It doesn't matter even if you're American!" she said, "You should know better than to propose to a girl you don't know, asking them out on a date to the movies is one thing, asking them to marry you, that's taking it too far, and especially if you were living in Medieval Japan!"

"Medieval Japan!" everyone gasped, Ryan looked scared, "How can that be? That was Centuries ago!" he said, "It looked like they were from Medieval Japan with the clothes they were wearing!" Gabriella said, walking back and forth in front of everybody. "Medieval times in Japan were known as the Feudal Era, also known at one time of the era as The Warring States Era!" Gabriella Continued, "I'm sure you're all familiar with Feudal Europe, with the Knights in shining armour, the castles with powerful kings and beautiful princess, and the ferocious fire-breathing dragons!" Everyone nodded slightly. "Good!" Gabriella said, "Now I got you're interest, medieval times in Japan were different from Europe. There were a lot of Samurai Warriors, who warred against their enemies, there were beliefs that demons stalked and killed humans in the night during those times! And Demon slayers were hired to protect entire villages from destruction."

"Demon Slayers?" Chad asked nervously, "What are demon slayers?" Gabriella took a step towards Chad, "Did you see that girl with the giant boomerang that charged for that perverted lunatic earlier today?" she asked, Chad nodded. "That is a Demon slayer!" Gabriella than went back to the subject, "A demon slayer is a professional warden that has a duty to protect villages by slaying demons, I heard of a story whenever several demon slayers gave a gemstone known as the Shikon Jewel to a priestess, who later sacrificed her life to defend it by sealing an evil hanyou or half demon permanently to a tree, but that is another story." Gabriella said. With that Gabriella stopped talking about Feudal Japan and went back to work. Mrs. Darbus came into the room shortly after and begin to explain that she had sent Sharpay home for the day, and that the up coming musical has been changed to a play, about Medieval Japan.

Back outside InuYasha, and the gang had finished filling in the holes that were made earlier, and just when everyone at school was ready to go home. Mrs. Darbus came out to tell them they could go home, but she confiscated the Tetsusaiga, Sango's Boomerang, and told Sango to change into more decent clothes. Mrs. Darbus also confiscated Miroku's staff and sutras, and Kagome's bow and arrows. "You can all go home now, but please come in more decent outfits rather than dressed like clowns ready for Halloween!" she said, and strode off.

As the gang was ready to leave the school, Mrs. Darbus stopped them. "Wait here!" she said, "I got something to discuss with this one." She said, pointing to Miroku. Darbus took Miroku into the school to her office. As InuYasha and them waited for Miroku, Troy and Gabriella showed up. "You guys aren't from around here are you?" Troy asked, "You all came from the Warring States Era in Japan?" InuYasha and the others looked shocked at what they heard, "How did you guys know that!" Kagome asked, amazed. "I have a pen pal in Japan that told me about the history of the country." Gabriella said, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi!" Everyone's jaw in InuYasha's gang dropped!


End file.
